miracleofsoundfandomcom-20200215-history
Let Your Soul Walk Free (J.T. Machinima)
Let Your Soul Walk Free is a single by J.T. Machinima featuring Miracle of Sound on Vocals. This song was released on March 13, 2016. Lyrics Bloodlines broken to pay the price Of a tribe once proud of it's name Teach the son of his father's strife Now the vengeance sets them aflame Bold and bright are the fires that burn As your conquest stretch to the sea Fear not son when the tables turn Let your soul walk free I feel it taking over We're all in fight or flight Your instincts now control you Unleash your primal side Prioritize my survival Wind back the Clock - when life was primal Before disciples were writing bibles Only tracking time by day and night, in cycles Humankind is rising, and it's finding rivals Hide a knife by your side at night You better find a tribe to stay alive, it's vital Climb the ranks and get the highest title Now the look at me like I'm a divine idol Every dire wolf, lion, tiger, rhino Better hide in silence upon my arrival I control wildlife, it's kind of wild I got eyes in the sky - that's sight for miles I can tame a saber-tooth like a child If I'm tired of walkin' then I'll ride a while Call my owl for a snipe and dive My wardrobe comprises every type of hide If I'm a survivor, I'll survive with style I'd call that far cry from primal Going man-to-man, you'll never use a rifle Challenge me, what are you suicidal? This is for all the Wenja that you defiled Evolution is a brutal trial Know your place when it's your time to die You're never really safe, you're just buying time Bloodlines broken to pay the price Of a tribe once proud of it's name Teach the son of his father's strife Now the vengeance sets them aflame Bold and bright are the fires that burn As your conquest stretch to the sea Fear not son when the tables turn Let your soul walk free Homo Sapien, representing Sending every predator into panic When they see the weapons in my hand, I brandish Hammer and arrows, this is a man's planet But I'm just an animal with an advantage I'm step ahead, and I can handle damage With the brain I have, I can more than manage And I'm leaving a bigger footprint Than the mammoths I was the hunted, I became the hunter Now I prey on bears in every cave I plunder I will shame your name And leave you slain in numbers I don't need rain dances, I'm making thunder! Pain is welcome, it's nigh divine Like my reminder that I'm alive Gonna cast aside every rival tribe Push back the darkness and find the light I feel it taking over We're all in fight or flight Your instincts now control you Unleash your primal side I know where I'm headed The writing's on the wall The same fate we all dreaded We only rise to fall I'm dreaming of mammoth, venison, veal If I'm lucky that's what I get for a meal Made a new weapon to test in the field Not tryna say I invented the wheel But there's a reason I can think this way Written in the sequence of my DNA Ignite the fires, light 'em up Sometimes you gotta grab life by the tusk Bloodlines broken to pay the price Of a tribe once proud of it's name Teach the son of his father's strife Now the vengeance sets them aflame Bold and bright are the fires that burn As your conquest stretch to the sea Fear not son when the tables turn Let your soul walk free Meaning Inspired by Far Cry Primal Official Video Category:FarCry Category:As featured artist Category:Songs